Something New
by shinkan neko85
Summary: Xander has had a lot of stuff happen to him over the years but this was something new...what is Xander going to do with a Toddler? and poor Andrew
1. Chapter 1

Well this was something new not that he know what to do about it.

Really what was he supposed to do?

For someone called "the one who sees" Xander sure did not see this coming… his cousin's little boy. Harry could not be more than two years old… more importantly what was he going to do with a toddler in Africa?

Poor Lilly, her and James dying the way they did… the entire thing was ridiculous. One note said that they died in an explosion, while the other said they were murdered by an evil wizard. To make it worse his other cousin Petunia Refused to take the boy. He meet her once thinking it would be awesome to meet relatives from his mom's side… but no her husband and her where almost as bad as his parents.

Xander with a shudder thought about that disaster, that he hoped he would never have to repeat. Petunia knew where he worked because her husband had asked about Xanders job, so that when Harry arrived at her house, she immediately took him to the NWASC were she drop Harry with Andrew and left saying she would not raise a freak.

So here Xander stood a 23 year old, one eyed, and a demon hunter in Morocco glaring at Andrew while his slayer played and cued at his second cousin…

"You can't be serious! I can't take care of him, I'm out in the desert half the time, that's no place for a baby what was Giles thinking sending him here." Xander said

Andrew, looking really nervous said "the letter that was with the Harry said he had to be with a blood relative to be safe." Taking a big breath Andrew went on "Plus, Willow was there when the kid was dropped off and she said to get him to you as fast as possible and something about black magic."

Xander let out a long sigh… "Black Magic this is just getting better did she say anything else like what Am I supposed to do with him? Plus I know nothing about kids let alone little ones."

Andrew wised (not that he would say it out loud) he was somewhere else but since he had no choice Andrew told Xander "I'm sure Giles and Willow will think of something, but for now you are to stay at the school here in Morocco since this is where you have lived for the last couple years." Andrew wanted to pout "I also will be staying here to help you with Harry, according to Willow he has a Magical ability that is of the non-earth kind, I'm to help teach him so that he doesn't blow stuff up."

"Blow stuff up?" Xander looked over to Harry and his slayer, the kid was letting out all sorts of giggles. He gave Andrew another look "yeah that looks like a kid who can blow stuff up."

Andrew really did pout this time, "Dawn made Harry lunch to try and get him to stop crying, something that she tries to calls food, well Harry did not like it at all and it blow up all over the ceiling, which I had to clean up."

Xander rubbed his eye. "Guess I have no choice then, very well I supposed I should say welcome to Morocco Andrew and I hope you like it here." Xander grinned "but I think we both know this is going to be rather difficult." That being said Xander walked over to Harry and the slayer Cheikh Lo.

"Hey there little guy, I'm your cousin Xander and I guess you're staying here with me from now on."

Harry looked up at Xander with a toothy grin and raised his arms.

So Xander picked him up, looking the kid in the face Xander saw clear green eyes, messy black hair and a lighting shaped scar.

'_Evil wizard huh, well if that evil wizard ever gets close to this kid again he won't know what hit him.'_

After all this is only the start of a new beginning

Fin…maybe…?


	2. Chapter 2

Well this is Something New

A HP/Buffy the Vampire Slayer Crossover

Summary: Xander has had a lot of stuff happen to him over the years but this was something new...what is Xander going to do with a Toddler? And what is poor Andrew getting into.

Disclaimer, I do not own any of these Characters associated with the world of Hogwarts is the property J.K. Rowling. The others associated with Sunnydale is the product Joss Whedon, so don't worry I'm only playing with them… and the authors can have them back when I'm done…

AN this story is going to be a bunch of Ficlet's If someone wants to take my idea and do something with it, I think that would be awesome… thank you to everyone that reviewed, it meant a lot to me ^_^…. Just to clarify some stuff this will most likely be AU, I don't really know about time lines (they give me a headache), Tara will still be alive, and Kennedy/willow Never happened (I don't Like Kennady) and as far as Dumbledore knows Harry is still with Petunia, Now how the Family Relation thingy works. Jessica's Older Brother is Lily and Petunia's Father, Making Lily and Petunia Xanders cousins and that makes Harry Xanders second cousin. And since they both have the same Grandfather it makes them blood relatives, (Granted not as strong as if he was with Petunia.)

Toddlers, magic, and baths.

Casablanca, Morocco... At the Jesse McNally School for theNWASC

"As you can see your Highness, The school not only trains Slayer's but also gives normal classes to the local children. We at NWASC believe that all children should have the opportunity to learn, plus some of the older children if they want to may join the special class that trains watchers."

The King Mohammed VI of Morocco nodded his head, "Your organization has my support, and I will make sure that my police force works with you."

Xander bowed as the King left, he could not believe that only three weeks ago, he and his slayer saved the life of the King of Morocco from a Vampire. Afterwards Xander had to-do the song and dance of telling the King that the world was a lot older then was thought.

"All's well that ends well right Cheikh Lo?" Xander said to his silent Slayer

Cheikh Lo just stared at Xander

"No" She said and walked over to some of the students going over martial arts.

Xander shook his head and went inside; only to stop in the doorway as a butt naked two year old Harry ran down the hall giggling while a soaking wet Andrew ran after him.

"What the hell." Xander said as he went after them. "Andrew…." Xander trialed off and just stared "how the heck did Harry get up there?" Harry was on the neck of the Zebra head that was mounted to the wall.

Andrew gave Xander a helpless look "he used the Force," at Xanders glare Andrew whined "magic how else. And I think it's safe to say his magic is very strong.""

Xander walked over to the naked toddler and got the boy down. "I told you to give him a bath, and keep him busy for a couple hours, how hard can that be? From the looks of things I would say you got the bath, do I even want to know how that happened?"

Andrew looked miserable "I was giving Harry a bath, but Harry did not want a bath and was screaming No! No! NO!…and as I went to put him in the water, one second the water was in the tub the next it was falling on my head and the tub was empty. Then Harry climbed out of the empty tub and ran away."

Xander was having a hard time keeping his face blank. "Thank you Andrew. We will talk about what happened later. I'll take over from here, why don't you go change."

With a relived sigh Andrew left.

"Now than Harry you are getting a bath if you want one or not." Xander said as he went into the bathroom and turned on the water for the tub, making sure it was not to hot or cold. While little Harry was pouting and saying "no bath" like only a two year old could.

Just like with poor Andrew the moment Harrys feet hit the water the tub was empty and Xander was soaked.

Andrew looked in the bathroom and bit back laughter covering it with coughing; the feared White Knight of Sunnydale was soaked, oh how he wished for a camera at that moment. Now Andrew was not stupid so he left quickly before Xander could take his misfortune out on him.

All the while Xander was looking at a smiling Harry "No Bath."

Xander shock the water from his hair, and squatted down to Harry's level looking him in the eyes.

"You're getting a shower then, and to quote Giles, Oh good Lord, and Darn Bloody Magic."


	3. Chapter 3

Xander, Andrew and a Magic Wand

A HP/Buffy the Vampire Slayer Crossover

Summary: Xander has had a lot of stuff happen to him over the years but this was something new...what is Xander going to do with a Toddler? And what is poor Andrew getting into.

Disclaimer, I do not own any of these Characters associated with the world of Hogwarts is the property J.K. Rowling. The others associated with Sunnydale is the product Joss Whedon, so don't worry I'm only playing with them… and the authors can have them back when I'm done…

AN this story is going to be a bunch of Ficlet's If someone wants to take my idea and do something with it, I think that would be awesome… thank you to everyone that reviewed, it meant a lot to me ^_^…. Just to clarify some stuff this will most likely be AU, I don't really know about time lines (they give me a headache), Tara will still be alive, and Kennedy/willow Never happened (I don't Like Kennady) and as far as Dumbledore knows Harry is still with Petunia, Now how the Family Relation thingy works. Jessica's Older Brother is Lily and Petunia's Father, Making Lily and Petunia Xanders cousins and that makes Harry Xanders second cousin. And since they both have the same Grandfather it makes them blood relatives, (Granted not as strong as if he was with Petunia.)

Other Notes, This Chapter is Mainly about Andrew and Xander, with Xander learning about Andrew past… I thought this was important for later chapters to help explain the Friendship that grows between them.

**Chap 3 **Xander, Andrew and a Magic Wand

Andrew was excited and nervous; Mr. Giles package would be coming today. There would be books on magic theory, Potions, Transformations, and Simple spell's for beginners. Plus a wand, his very own wand, Andrew could hardly sit still. Xander had to send him out of the office because he was getting a headache.

Walking around outside Andrew remembered when he was 11 years old and his letter from the San Francisco School of Witchcraft and Wizardries came. His parents thought it was a joke from one of their friends. Even when the Headmaster from the school came Andrews parent did not believe and told the Headmaster to shove it.

When the postman came with the package Xander had to apologize to him because Andrew almost pounced on the guy, he immediately began opening the box and pulling out books. Inside a smaller box was his wand. Xander sat down with a sleepy Harry on his lap and picked up one of the books.

"Potions for beginners?" Xander looked at Andrew who was looking at his wand in wonder. "Andrew why are these books for beginners? And is that a wand? I did not know you needed a wand for magic, now that I think about I have never seen you use a wand before."

"I never had a wand before, and the magic I know was taught to me by…." Andrew paused took a big breath and said "taught to me by Jonathan and Warren."

Xander winced those two were not talked about. Anytime they were brought up Willow would glare Tara would look pale and Andrew would look ready to cry. In fact this was the first time that Andrew ever brought them up.

"Andrew..." Xander said not sure how to continue.

"They didn't start off on the Dark side, Warren moved to Sunnydale in my junior year from Salem, after his mom died, to live with his dad." Andrew just kept looking down at his wand that was still in its box.

"Jonathan lived with his Grandparents that owned the book store on the old Main Street, In Jr. High, he saw me do magic after one of the jocks locked me in the janitors closet. I… err… teleported out." Andrew let out a small laugh. "It made such a loud sound I thought the whole city heard it. But Jonathan just wanted to know how I could Apparate while still under age." Andrew was smiling and looked lost in his memories. "But then everything change, I think the Hellmouths dark powers got to Warren, Jonathan and I grow up with its evil influence all around us so we never knew the deference or saw the effects it had on people that weren't from there. But slowly Warren change he went from talking about Stargate vs. Star Trek, to how the normal people where useless and nothing more than sheep."

Andrew looked Xander in the eye, "I killed Jonathan, I killed my best friend Because Warren said too, and I was so scared of Warren that I did what he said. But the worst part is that when Jonathan was laying there dying he said he forgave me." By this point Andrew had tears running down his face. "I'm a coward Xander, I couldn't stand up to Warren, and I'm not brave like you or the others. Xander I haven't done any magic in months. How can Giles want me to teach Harry magic? He sent the books so that I could learn from them… But I'm scared that I'll do something wrong again."

Xander was not sure what to do, most of the other's thought Andrew was an annoying geek that used to be a bad guy. Did anyone every really just sit down and talk to him? No at best Willow and Buffy tolerated Andrew, and Giles helped him because Andrew reminded Giles of his own missed guided youth.

Xander moved a now sleeping Harry to a more comfortable position, reaching over he put his hand on Andrews shoulder "it's not your fault Warren was the one that did the spell, as Giles would say Youth and mistakes go hand and hand. In the end just like with Darth Vader you went back to the light side so…." Xander faulted for a moment it was so easier to talk to his girls "and I don't think Jonathan would have wanted you to stop using magic. Plus if Giles thinks you should do magic again and then teach Harry when he's a little older then I think you should, plus if you ever need to talk I'm here."

Standing up Xander put Harry down on the couch.

"Now then what's the what with the wand thingy." Xander said trying to be cheerful.

Andrew stood up as well wiping his face, "well before I came here Giles took me to this wand maker to have a wand made for me cause at this other wands shop the wands didn't work cause of the Hellmouths tint. That guy said I had to have one custom made and that it took months to make them."

Xander tried to hide his sigh, Andrew was acting normal again. "That's cool so are you going to try it out?"

Andrew picked up his wand and swooshed it. Xander looked around "was something supposed to happen?"

Andrews's eyes were large and he started to back away slowly. "You know I think I'll go check on dinner or see if the mini-slayers need any help… Bye Xander." As Andrew practically ran from the room Xander had a sinking feeling, turning slowly to the mirror, Xander saw that his Hair was the brightest pink he had even seen.

"ANDREW! GET BACK HERE NOW!"

End chapter…

Well it turned out a little different than I thought it would, but I think you can get what I was trying to have happen. Also If anyone wants to be my beta that would be awesome…

Also tell me what you think… and let me know about any mistakes…


End file.
